


Together

by KennaM



Series: Tumblr Writing Challenges [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted fic based on the calendar print <a href="http://s1100.photobucket.com/user/Primi-tan/media/Real%20Life%20photos/P5230008.jpg.html">Together</a> from the WhatPumpkin store. The four kids relax in the shade, and Dave reaches out for Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Dave had the volume on his music player turned down low enough to hear when Jade yawned somewhere nearby. He instinctively reached out, eyes still closed from a nap, and felt her elbow, and realized she must have moved closer to him during her own nap. “Hey,” he mumbled, still feeling drowsy, “you awake?”

“Nope,” Jade mumbled back, a lilt in her voice from a suppressed giggle. The grass rustled as she turned onto her side, closer to Dave. “Still asleep. Gotta get my twenty hours in.” The corner of Dave’s mouth turned up.

“Actually we’re all still awake,” Rose said, from the other direction, “and some of us are trying to read.” Dave considered a retort but he could hear the smile in her voice and decided to ignore her, opting instead to shift closer towards Jade. His arm hit a piece of stiff cardboard on the way though, and it took him a moment, eyes still closed, to remember the abandoned chessboard that hadn’t been moved.

The plastic pieces clattered off as he lifted the board gently up over his head. “Here,” he said, “be useful,” and dropped the board about where he figured Rose was lying. Obstacle removed, he rolled onto his side and reached out again, feeling for Jade’s hand. She had rolled onto her back again while he had been distracted, but was close enough for Dave to quickly cuddle up next to, sliding an arm over hers across her stomach and interlocking their fingers together. With a sigh of content Dave rested his forehead on Jade’s shoulder, and a moment later he felt her slowly pull the forgotten shades out of his hair and settle them into place over her own eyes.

“The sun keeps moving,” she explained with another yawn.

“Hey Jade?” John whispered, lying somewhere else in the grass circle. “I’m putting your glasses on Rose’s yarn-bag, so I don’t accidentally hit them, OK?” Jade just made a ‘mmhmm’ sound in response, and settled closer to Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my [tumblr](http://pagesofkenna.tumblr.com/post/47088815657/30-day-otp-writing-challenge-day-2-cuddling).


End file.
